


Dean + Alcohol = Loose Lips

by heylittleangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is an awesome person, Dean's pretty drunk, M/M, Some comfort, Writers of Destiel Discord, Writers of Destiel Discord Weekly Words Challenge, and obviously he has to call Cas, because they don't see what's right in front of them, they are both very stupid most of the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: Dean has done some pretty stupid things while being drunk—there are some he would even rather not think about. But when he wakes up that morning, he’s pretty sure that what he did last night will be on his Top 3: after almost a decade of hiding his feelings from Cas, he just practically wrote them on a brick and threw it on his best friend’s face—or maybe that would’ve been a little more subtle than what he did.





	Dean + Alcohol = Loose Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, how are you? I've come back with another Weekly Words and this week's was 'Too Many Beers', which wasn't very hard because Dean and beer are practically always in the same sentences. Well, I got this idea from Friends and decided to do something like it because that episode was very good and I really hope you'll enjoy it.[ Courtney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513) was the amazing beta for me in this, thank you so much!

Dean stumbles through the crowd, pushing through people to be able to walk towards the bar stool, while also using them as support since his legs aren’t doing their job. He almost falls a couple of times, regaining his balance while using someone as support—people seriously don’t seem to notice when a stranger uses them as support, which would seem weird to Dean if his brain wasn’t drowning in alcohol.

He manages to get to the stool he was sitting before without falling flat on his face or tripping on top of someone and getting both of them on the floor. Dean sits, groaning when he hits his calf on the counter. The bartender huffs a small laugh, putting a glass in front of Dean and pouring some whiskey. “Tough day at the office or in life?”

Dean groans again, grabbing the glass and knocking it back. “You could say both,” his voice comes out slurred, making it a little difficult for the bartender to understand him. 

The bartender just chuckles, pouring some more whiskey in Dean’s glass. “Well, you can tell me all about it if you wanna. I’m pretty good with advices and I have a bar full of alcohol. I’d say it’s a ‘win-win’ situation.”

Dean lowers his hand a little too hard onto the counter, the glass hitting it with a muffled thud, and scoffs. “Well, the guy I’ve been in love with for almost a decade now is going out with a chick who doesn’t deserve him because she’s a bitch, my friend has no idea of how bad she is or how much I like him, my work has been sucking for over a month now, and my baby brother is just pissing me off.”

“So you just decided to drown yourself in whiskey?” Dean nods, grabbing the glass that’s now filled again and drinking it down. The bartender just shakes his head, putting the whiskey back and taking the glass from Dean’s hand once he’s finished. “You know that’s not really the healthy way, right?”

Dean scoffs, resting his head on his palm and staring at the bartender with a tired expression. “Buddy, if you knew me, you would know I’m not one to do things the healthy way.”

The bartender shakes his head, tapping Dean’s shoulder. “Well, maybe you should try and change. Maybe that’ll help. Or at least make you feel a little less crappy.”

Dean only shrugs and lowers his head, resting it on his folded arms on top of the counter. The bartender just gives a few more taps on Dean’s shoulder and leaves to talk to other customers. Dean groans, raising his head and staring at his face in the mirror behind the counter: red, foggy eyes, hair totally disheveled, pointing in all different directions, and big, dark bags under his eyes. 

Dean turns his gaze to his hands, not knowing what to do with them, just staring at his fingers and picking on his nails. He pulls some cuticle from his thumb, picking on it until it starts hurting and a drop of blood comes from it. He puts his thumb in his mouth until the bleeding stops.

He starts to stare at a couple behind him through the mirror, the girls with her around her boyfriend’s waist, looking at him with big, loving eyes. Dean looks at the guy, who, unfornately, reminds him so much of Cas: dark, soft, and messy hair, like he just got out of bed (or just had sex, but Dean definitely doesn’t think like that), bright blue eyes that are filled with happiness, even though they’re not the right blue, not as clear as Cas’s. The guy also has what looks like a soft scruff, just barely there, making Dean wonder if Cas’s scruff would be soft like that if Dean touched it. The guy also seems Cas’s height but not as toned as he is, his legs nothing like his best friend’s, muscular from all the running he likes to do.

Dean shakes his head, trying to get Cas’s image out of his mind, not wanting another reason to be reminded of his huge crush. He calls the bartender, raising one finger while asking, “Could’ya get a beer for me, buddy?”

The bartender smirks, getting a bottle from the fridge and opening before placing it on the counter. “Got tired of the whiskey?”

Dean hiccups and grabs the bottle, taking a long sip before answering, “‘m not gonna last long if I keep doin’ shots with the whiskey, or ‘m gonna go home in a coffin.”

“Good idea. Do you want me to call a cab for you? Or someone to come and pick you up?”

Dean shakes his head, grunting when the movement makes his surroundings start to move. He blinks a few times before mumbling, “Nah, Baby’s out there. I’ll go once I get well enough or just sleep it off before going home,” he hiccups again, putting his hand in front of his mouth and taking a deep breath.

The bartender just shakes his head. “Well, you’re gonna be here a while then. You should switch to water or coffee, not beer.”

Dean just waves his hand, dismissing the bartender. “I’ll be fine.”

The bartender raises an eyebrow, staring at Dean in disbelief. “All right, but if you still this drunk when you decide to gome, I ain’t letting you drive.” Dean nods at him and the bartender walks away.

Dean takes his phone out of his pocket (after a few tries, which he’s not proud of) to check the hour. He stares at his wallpaper once he unlocks the phone, Cas’s smiling face staring back at him, laughing at something Dean had said moments before the picture was taken by Charlie, Dean also smiling as he watches Cas laughing in the picture.

Dean’s heart tightens, a lump forming in his throat. He clears his throat and starts dialing Cas’s number, his mind foggy with alcohol that’s not letting him think straight (not that he could even if wanted).

The phone rings and rings and rings, leaving Dean anxious, until Cas’s voice comes through the speaker, “This is my voicemail. Make your voice a mail.”

“Heya, Cas, it’s me. Y’know, your best friend for almost ten years now? Yeah, that’s right, the hot one. ‘m just calling to let y’know that I’m all over you. I mean, not literally, y’know, but I am over you, because I don’t need ya anymore. ‘m totally capable of finding a new crush and it doesn’t need to be you.”

Dean hangs up, placing his phone on the counter next to the bottle of beer. He stares through the mirror at the couple again, getting angry for them being this happy with each other when he can’t be. He shouldn’t be surprised since nothing seems to work for him, so why would this?

He donws the last of his beer, resting his arms on the counter after and then resting his head on them. The sounds of the bar around him deafen as he starts to go from conscious to unconscious.

~✩~✩~

The first thing Dean notices when he wakes up the next morning is the worst hangover he’s ever experienced. He knows he can be a little dramatic sometimes but he’s sure he’s never been like this before. What did he drink last night to make it this bad?

He tries to sit up on the bed but gives up as soon as he heads starts spinning and his stomach seems ready to throw everything up. He lays down again, putting a hand on his mouth to stop himself from throwing up and closing his eyes to try and stop the spinning on his head. 

He stays like that for a few minutes, trying to breathe in and out slowly through his nose, until he starts feeling better and trusts himself enough to stand up without passing out or throwing up. He sits carefully, not wanting to move his body too quickly, or at least until he’s close enough to the bathroom.

Dean only starts thinking something’s strange when he sits and looks around him, recognising his own room. How the hell did he get there? The last memory he has is finishing his beer at the Roadhouse after calling Cas, and then he decided to rest his head on his arms for a few minutes until he felt well enough to drive home.

He looks at himself, with an old Metallica shirt and sweatpants, which are not what he was wearing last night. He wonders if he just blacked out after that last beer or if someone got him home. Maybe Sam did, as he usually did when Dean was young and drank more than he was capable of handling. He looks around the room once again, trying to gather more information and confirm if it was Sam who brought him home.

Dean’s betting it wasn’t his brother because the house is far too quiet for Sam to be there, no heavy footsteps, snores or people breaking the kitchen. Maybe he did came back on his own this time and maybe he wasn’t as bad as he thought since he managed to get home alive. And if he did, Baby probably made it too.

Dean stands up slowly and starts walking towards the bathroom, using the wall as a support and dragging his legs behind him, trying to make them start working again. He looks at himself in the mirror, getting horrified once he processes his own image in his brain: he has pretty dark bags under his eyes, which are puffy, red and seem pretty dry, his hair is a total mess, pointing in different directions while one part on the front is totally flattened. He has marks from his pillow all over his face and a dark bruise on the right side of his jaw.

He puts his hand on it, groaning when it hurts. He closes his eyes, trying to remember how he got that because he didn’t have it when he passed out. Dean only gets some flashes, too fuzzy for him to know exactly what happened but he’s pretty sure Cas is in some of those flashes. He rests his hands on the counter and tries to think harder, trying to decipher what is happening with his memories, lowering his head until his chin touches his chest.

His stomach doesn’t like the new position very much and Dean turns quickly towards the toilet, all the booze and food he had last night coming up his throat. He doesn’t even know how all of that alcohol fit inside of him because his stomach definitely doesn’t have the room for it. 

Dean groans, resting his head on his arms, trying to stop his dizziness and the pounding in his head.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and a low, gravely voice from behind him, “Take these, it’ll help.”

Dean raises his head, looking behind him and finding bright blue eyes staring back at him with no heat in them, only cold disappointment. Dean groans again, thinking he probably screwed up big time for Cas to be there with that cold look on his face on top of all things. 

Cas presses something into Dean’s hands, making Dean look and see a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water. Cas kneels beside Dean, opening the bottle and putting a few pills in his hand. “Come on, Dean, just take them. You already threw up everything that you could and water will certainly help you.” Dean throws the pills into his mouth and takes the glass Cas is offering, taking big gulps of it until he finishes it and hands the glass back. “See, that wasn’t so hard.”

Cas stands up again, putting the bottle of aspirin on the counter and stopping between the door frames while staring at Dean. Dean only whines, lowering his eyes so as not to have to stare at Cas’s disappointed gaze. “Don’t look at me like that, Cas.”

“There’s food on the table if you want. Greasy food, just how you like when you’re in a hungover.”

Cas starts to leave but Dean speaks before he’s too far away, “Cas, what happened with my face? I didn’t have this bruise yesterday.”

“You were being very annoying at some guys before I got there and of them hit you before I got to you. I put some ice so it probably isn’t so bad as it could’ve been.”

Dean sighs, staring up at the ceiling and trying to get his thoughts in order as Cas leaves. He flushes the toilet and stands up, walking to the sink and splashing some water on his face, feeling a little more awake after. The aspirin starts to work, soothing his headache.

He walks out of the bathroom and out of his room towards the kitchen, dragging his feet and dreading the conversation he has ahead of him.

He sees Cas sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen, a newspaper in his hands and a mug full of coffee on the table in front of him, steam rising and giving the whole kitchen the delicious smell of caffeine. Dean’s stomach growls, making Cas raise his eyes from the page he was reading and stare at Dean with an arched brow. Dean shrugs, sitting on the chair in front of Cas before mumbling under his breath, “I haven’t eaten since yesterday after work.”

Cas hums, turning his gaze back to his newspaper. Dean takes a deep breath before getting a mug and filling it with coffee. He then gets a plate, putting some bacon strips and some pancakes on it. The bacon is almost dripping grease, making Dean’s mouth water. 

He eats in silence, only the rustling of pages when Cas turns one breaking the silence between the two of them or if Dean places the mug a little too hard on the table, a soft thud echoing throughout the kitchen. Dean doesn’t know if he should consider Cas’s silence good or bad. 

Probably bad as his friend doesn’t look at him until Dean stands up and puts his dishes in the sink, starting to wash them and dreading the conversation even more. But Cas doesn’t seem to want to dread it, given the rustling of pages being put on the table and his soft footsteps until he’s beside Dean, resting his hip on the counter, the mug half full in his hands.

Dean doesn’t move his eyes to look at Cas, staring at the plate in his hands, but still feeling the weight of Cas’s stare, like he’s judging Dean for something. Dean handles a couple of minutes like that before sighing and turning to Cas, “C’mon, let’s hear it. The suspense is a lot worse than any screaming you could do.”

Cas only presses his lips together, squinting at Dean as he dries his hand on a dish towel. Cas takes a deep breath before talking, “I won’t do any screaming, Dean, you’re an adult and can take of yourself most of the time. And if you want to destroy your liver in a day, that’s your problem, there’s nothing I can do to stop you. I just want to know what you had in mind when you decided to give yourself cirrosis yesterday.”

Dean sighs, putting the towel on the counter next to him and resting his lower back against the counter, crossing his feet at the ankles before answering, “I don’t know, Cas. Things haven’t been good for me, and I’ve had too many things to do, and yesterday I just got tired of everything and wanted to forget, drink until I passed out. Which I did, so I think I can tick that off of my to-do list, right?” Dean starts to smile but stops as soon as he sees the annoyed, deadpan expression on Cas’s face. “Look, Cas, I’m sorry if I gave you too much work yesterday, but you didn’t have to get me home. I would’ve been fine or Sam would’ve come and got me, or even Ellen would’ve helped me get home.”

“Dean, Ellen’s the one who called me in the first place because she had a ton of work and couldn’t get you home, and, according to her, you were too drunk to even walk straight, let alone get in your car.”

Dean raises an eyebrow, cocking his head while staring at Cas. “Why did she call you and not Sam?”

“Did the drinking affect your brain that much, Dean?” Cas exhales hard through his nose, rolling his eyes. “Sam had an important case today so he wouldn’t be able to stay here with you all night and make sure you didn’t choke on your own vomit during the night. So Ellen called me, asking if I could help.”

Dean scoffs, turning his gaze to the ceiling, not wanting to look at Cas’s eyes, knowing damn well Cas would know something’s wrong the moment he looked into Dean’s eyes. “And you left your girlfriend to help me?” Dean’s voice comes out in a sneer.

“Girlfriend? Dean, I think the alcohol affected you more than you thought. I don’t have a girlfriend, remember?” Dean doesn’t say anything, keeping his gaze locked on a stain on the ceiling. Cas squints his eyes at Dean, tilting his head, trying to decipher what got Dean so angry. After a few minutes, Cas widens his eyes, a mockering smile appearing on his lips as he speaks, “Now your voicemail makes a lot more sense than it did when I first heard it.”

Dean turns his neck so hard he hears a pop and he groans, putting a hand where he thinks the noise came from. He stares at Cas, brows furrowed. “What voicemail?”

Cas just waves him off, fumbling on his phone for Dean’s voicemail. He clicks on the play button and Dean’s voice comes through the speakers, “Heya, Cas, it’s me. Y’know, your best friend for almost ten years now? Yeah, that’s right, the hot one. ‘m just calling to let y’know that I’m all over you. I mean, not literally, y’know, but I am over you, because I don’t need ya anymore. ‘m totally capable of finding a new crush and it doesn’t need to be ya.”

Dean just closes his eyes as soon as the message started playing, his memories after whiskey number 5 coming back to him. Cas locks his phone, placing it on the table after, and then staring at Dean with his head tilted and a cocked brow. “So, you’re over me, huh? Since when  _ weren’t _ you over me?”

Dean throws his head back, taking a deep breath before replying,”I was drunk, Cas, you can't honestly think that I was making sense while saying all of that.”

“Dean, you've been my best friend for ten years now, I know when you're lying or hiding something from me, especially when you don't want me to." Cas puts a hand on Dean's shoulder, making him look at him, and Cas gives him a small smile, squeezing Dean's shoulder. "Dean, you can tell me. We said this when we first met, and promised we would remind each other whenever we needed it: when it's just the two of us, we will always be in a safe place to say whatever we want. So tell me what's on your mind and let me help you.”

Dean tried not to give in to Cas’s look, but ends up sighing and muttering loud enough for Cas to be able to hear, “I’ll tell you if you promise me you won’t laugh or stop being friends with me, or at least don’t shut me out right away, okay?” Cas nods, pushing Dean softly towards the table and sitting him on one of the chairs. He pulls one out for himself, sitting in front of Dean. Dean takes a deep breath, lowering his eyes to his hands where they’re resting between his legs. “We met when I was figuring out I was bi, and I had all that trouble with accepting who I was, and you helped me a lot with it. You showed me that there was nothing wrong with being who I was. I had some male crushes when I was young, even though I tried to deny I did, but a few months after I met you I-I started having a crush on,” Dean pauses, closing his eyes and running his hands through his hair, taking in a few shaky breaths. Cas puts his hand on Dean’s knee, rubbing soothing circles and letting Dean take the time he needs. After a few minutes, Dean puts his hands back between his legs and stares at Cas’s hand on his knee. He takes a deep breath and continues, “I started having a crush on you when I finally accepted who I was but at the time, I-I thought it was only because you were such a great friend for me back then. But then time passed and that crush never went away, it just grew and it started getting harder for me to handle it, and it’s been with me until today. And, for some reason, I got super jealous yesterday after seeing you and Meg, which is one of the reasons I drank so much yesterday.”

“And you’ve been keeping this a secret for all these years?”

“Not so much. Charlie found out not long after so she kinda helped me with it, trying to set me up with friends of hers or keeping me away whenever you had someone with you and she didn’t want me to know. But she always said she didn’t know how you hadn’t realized it yet because, according to her, anyone could see it in my eyes.”

Guilt flashes in Cas’s blue eyes, but he blinks fast enough for it to disappear before Dean sees it. “That’s really sweet of her. She’s a good friend.”

Dean smiles softly, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “She really is. Especially because she kept it a secret for a very long time, always helping me when I needed.”

“I’m sorry for not being there when you needed me, Dean. I swear I had no idea you felt like that or I would have done something to help you.”

Dean raises his head, staring deeply into Cas’s eyes. “It’s not your fault, Cas. Like you said, you had no idea how I felt and I always tried not to let you know, so don’t feel guilty or anything, okay?”

Cas nods, staring back at Dean with fondness in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“You know Meg and I are just friends, right? I mean, I hugged her yesterday because she was sad and needed a friendly shoulder to cry on, nothing more. She’s my best friend and only that.”

“I think really deep in my mind I knew that, I was just trying to find a reason to sabotage myself and drink as much as I did yesterday, you know?”

Cas chuckles, shifting his body until he’s a little closer to Dean, his hand still on the Dean’s knee. “It does seem like something you would do. But I actually have a crush on someone else. Someone who is completely clueless about it.”

“Yeah?” Cas hums, nodding. Dean puts his hands on top of Cas’s, getting a few inches from him. “And who is that?”

“Well, he’s very cute, tall, I’ve known him for ten years already. I’ve spent almost all of those years having a crush on him. He’s got some nice freckles all over his face, shoulders and chest, he’s a little dumb sometimes but extremelly smart even though he doesn’t realize it himself. He’s a great person, always putting others before himself and doing the best he can to make his loved ones feel good about themselves even when he doesn’t feel good about himself. And we have a common friend that says we’re perfect for each other and that she didn’t know how my crush never realized I liked him because I seem to only have heart eyes for him.”

Dean hums, lowering his gaze to Cas’s lips and back to his eyes, pupils wide. “Hm, it seems a lot like someone I know but I can’t remember who it is. Why don’t you give me a few more tips?”

“Let me think what else I can tell you.” Cas approaches Dean, their mouths apart only be an inch, sliding his hands up Dean’s legs until they’re on his hips. “Well, he has the greenest eyes I’ve ever seen, blond, spiked hair that’s so soft it looks like a blanket. He has a habit of always running his hand through it when he’s nervous, or scratching his head when he’s trying to remember something that slipped his mind, and he has very attractive plump lips, always making me wonder how they would feel against my own.”

“This guy seems very lucky for having you crushing on him that I’m almost jealous.”

Cas smiles softly. “You shouldn’t be because it’s you,” he says before crushing his lips against Dean’s, ripping a moan from Dean.

Dean slips his hands in Cas’s hair while Cas’s hands tighten their grip on Dean’s hip, fingers sinking into soft flesh and making Dean groan against Cas’s lips. 

Dean has done some pretty stupid things while being drunk, some he’s definitely not proud of and wanted just to forget, but what he thought was going to turn out as another regret turned out to be the best thing he did in his ten years of friendship with Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr as [ gii-heylittleangel](https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
